The invention relates to the field of devices to treat human skin and more specifically to a device capable of delivering a combination of skin therapies.
As people age, they look for ways to maintain a youthful appearance. Some invasive cosmetic techniques include surgical approaches including eye lifts, face lifts, skin grafts, and breast lifts. However, these invasive techniques also have risks and potential complications. Some people have died during cosmetic surgery operations. Therefore, it is desirable to have noninvasive cosmetic techniques.
There are many different kinds of noninvasive or minimally invasive cosmetic techniques. One technique is microdermabrasion. Microdermabrasion is a process for removing dead cells from the outermost layer of the skin (the epidermis) to provide a younger and healthier looking appearance, remove wrinkles, clean out blocked pores, remove some types of undesirable skin conditions that can develop, and enhance skin tone.
Another technique is light therapy or photomodulation of the tissue. Light therapy involves transmitting light into the skin. Different color lights may be used to treat different types of skin conditions. For example, blue or violet light has been shown in some studies to reduce acne by killing certain bacteria in the pores. Photodynamic therapy (PDT) is another related technique. PDT involves applying a fluid containing a photosensitizing agent to a patient's skin. The photosensitizing agent is activated with a specific wavelength of light, such as ultraviolet light. The technique provides, for example, a reduction of blotchy pigmentation, rough spots (actinic keratosis), and brown spots (lentigos).
Radio frequency (RF) or microwave energy applied to the skin is yet another technique. This involves thermally heating the collagen bundles in the skin. The heat causes the collagen to shrink or contract which removes wrinkles.
Finally, massage therapy can stimulate the flow of blood and oxygen to improve the elasticity of the skin.
People, however, often have very busy lives. They may not have the time to make different appointments for microdermabrasion, light therapy, photodynamic therapy, RF or microwave energy therapy, or massages. Moreover, even if they do have the time for all these appointments, they will not realize the synergistic benefits that may result when different therapies are administered simultaneously.
Therefore, there is a need to provide improved skin therapies.